


The Art of Living Dangerously

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dan's commanding side, M/M, Rough Sex, do me dirty, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Arin's knees go weak for the dangerous ones.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Kudos: 1





	The Art of Living Dangerously

For once Dan's hands were wrapped around a controller. Arin was pressed into the other side of the couch wishing that the singer's hands were wrapped around something else. Preferably on him. Dan was laser-focused on the game, searching for the best way to defeat the most recent boss.

"Man, I'm living dangerously today." The singer's words snapped Arin back to reality,

"Well, you know I love the dangerous ones, baby." He couldn't help himself. It had just slipped out. Dan smirked and glanced over before looking back to the game. They lapsed into silence, but their minds were both screaming at top volume. If they could read each other's thoughts, the game would have been long forgotten.

Arin stood up and stretched, cracking his neck as Dan shut off the console, tossing the controller onto the coffee table. They cleaned up their mess from the long hours of gaming and dumped everything in the kitchen. With his hands free, Arin felt braver but still over-exposed. Could he really do this? The gamer opened his mouth to ask Dan to _touch him_ , to just give him a sign, something to let Arin know that he was just as wound up as the gamer.

But Dan was already two steps ahead of Arin's brain, pulling him into an adjacent storage room filled with overstock from their online store and old unused desks. Dan locked the door behind him and turned his predatory gaze on the gamer. Arin swallowed thickly. He was kind of rethinking his decision with the singer staring him down like he was Dan's next meal.

"I-Uh...Hey, let's not get ahead of ourselves..." Arin's mind was scrambling to come up with something that would placate the singer, to get him off the hook even a little bit. Dan pressed him up against the wall, practically growling in his ear as he pushed Arin's hair aside to latch his lips onto the tender skin of the gamer's neck.

Arin's whole body jolted. His knees buckled and a small yelp of surprise flew from his mouth. Dan smirked against his throat, a sly hand between the gamer's thighs, pressing up firmly, greedily. He wanted the gamer all to himself.

"I thought you said that you liked the dangerous ones?" Arin gulped. He wasn't thinking of barricading themselves in a storage room while the rest of the crew was still in the office. But now that he was here, with Dan, in a situation like _this_ , his body was betraying him completely.

"I-" Dan's fingers had a firm hold on Arin's chin, forcing the gamer look into those steely eyes. Arin's legs felt like jelly. He was sure that he was way past collapsing to the floor if it hadn't been for the singer's tight grip between his thighs. And could he just focus on that for a second? Those curious, squeezing fingers, the way that Dan knew just where to press to get Arin mewling like a sex-starved beast.

"Unless I'm pushing too far..." Dan moved away an inch or so, giving Arin a little room to breathe. But the gamer just gripped the front of Dan's soft, worn t-shirt, pulling him closer,

"No, please..." Arin knew that he sounded desperate, but that's only because he was. He was starving for the singer's touch, the sinful brush of those lips, those slim fingers. He wanted it all. And all of this teasing was making him positively _ache_.

"So you're okay with all of this?" Dan's tone had turned dark again and Arin could see building storm clouds behind those dark eyes. He had to choose his next few words carefully.

"Do me dirty, baby." Arin's haughty words were swallowed by Dan's mouth as the singer crushed their mouths together, stripping off Arin's clothing. Dan ran his hands across the broad expanse of the gamer's skin, making Arin shiver in the already warm room.

Arin felt his chest pressed to the wall roughly as Dan spun him around, digging in his jeans, now in a crumpled heap on the floor, to retrieve a small bottle.

"Are you going to put those pretty fingers where I think you are?" Arin smirked as his cock jolted, smearing his excitement against the wall.

"You bet, baby." Dan's voice sounded haughty behind him, close to his ear. Arin shivered as Dan dragged his hand down between the gamer's shoulder blades, over the smooth curve of his ass.

"Don't." Arin's tone was more commanding than he had meant. But Dan's fingers still stopped their descent. The gamer pushed his hips back, obvious and wanton.

"Don't prep me. I don't want it." Arin's hot cheek was pressed against the cool surface. His body was electric, "I just want you."

"But what if you need it, babydoll? I don't want to be responsible for any undue pain." Dan's voice was clinical and pleading.

"I don't need it. I just need you, Dan. I can take it. Just give it to me... _please_." Arin's words were the most powerful aphrodisiac and Dan's cock throbbed. He took the lube that he had intended to use to stretch Arin open and smeared it onto his rigid flesh, sliding his hand between the gamer's ass cheeks, feeling those powerful muscles clench against his fingers.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Dan slid his slippery cock along Arin's backside, lining himself up.

"I could say the same thing to you." Arin huffed, pressing his hips back. He was starving. Craving the singer's thick, velvet cock. It was a pulsing dull ache in the pit of his stomach. Arin's hands clenched against the wall as Dan breached those first tight rings of muscle. The gamer gritted his teeth. He knew he would be sore after, and probably the next day. And the day after that. But damn if the full stretch of Dan's thick cock in his ass didn't make his head spin.

"Ohhhh, fuuuuck!!!" Arin's voice was hoarse and needy as he swallowed deep lungfuls of air, trying to get his body to relax. Dan slid in further, each agonizing inch making curses fall from Arin's lips. This was just fucking perfect. His mind was a cloud of hazy blankness; an endless expanse of white noise as Dan finally bottomed out inside of him.

"Nnnngh, _fuck_..." That seemed to be the only word that the gamer could say at the moment as Dan pushed just a little bit further, groaning at the tight clench of Arin's muscles. The singer throbbed inside of him, a powerful pulse of lust. Arin's breath was pluming against the wall as he braced himself further against it.

Dan had started to move. They were slow, shallow movements at first. The singer was completely in control. But after long agonizing moments, Dan's hips were starting to buck and Arin was pushing back against Dan's body as the singer's thrusts became deeper and sharper; pushing into the gamer's greedy body.

Arin let out a loud moan as Dan braced a hand against the wall, using his other to hold a tight handful of the gamer's hair. He pulled in time with his own erratic thrusts, shoving his cock deeper into Arin's abused hole. The gamer was already overdosing on pleasure, and this simple exciting contact, edging over into BDSM territory, made his dick throb.

"Fuck, baby, you're so tight." Dan's breathy words tickled Arin's ear as the singer leaned over him, latching those poisonous lips to the side of his throat. Dan was sucking a rose-red hickey into the gamer's neck, proof of their dangerous coupling. Arin would wear it proudly.

"Ohhh, fuck, Dan...don't stop..." Arin's legs were shaking with the effort to keep himself upright, but he was so damn close. He could feel that hot smolder of lust in the bottom of his stomach. And Dan had just lit the final match,

"Come for me..." Arin didn't need to be told twice. That commanding, sultry voice was ricocheting around in his brain as he pried one of his hands free from the wall and wrapped it around his solid length. A few tight strokes later he was spilling his release against the wall, watching as it dribbled down to the floor. He clenched his muscles and moaned as Dan came inside of him, voice hoarse with pleasure. The thick pulse of the singer's cock was making Arin lightheaded.

He braced his hands against the wall and struggled to a standing position. His cock was leaking and sticky as Dan pulled out gently, his own legs shuddering under him. They were quiet as they cleaned up and dressed, sneaking back out into the main hallway as if nothing had happened, like kids breaking the rules. Arin decided that he really did have a thing for the dangerous ones.


End file.
